


Empire Science

by NannaSally



Series: Empire Forces [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby Mutants, Dubious Science, Euthanasia, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation, Multi, Slavery, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: How can a young scientist align morals and professional requirements?Not Nice Things are done to people





	1. New Science

"Your file says you specialised in biology, so I am sure you'll like to meet Dr Barbing, our Head Biologist. Dr Barbing, this is our newest member of staff Alpang. Perhaps you can tell her a bit about your latest project. How are you coming on with the WS105 batch?"

"Oh, they are showing promise. The sire is definitely the right type - very aggressive, high intelligence, low moral quotient. It was acquired from a failed personal that had to be eliminated, so we got both gonads. I was very pleased to gain it. One of them has been put on ice for now, the other getting into full production, so we have lots of material for research purposes. We might even have a viable strain by the end of 18 months."

"What secondary genetics are you using?"

"It seemed a good idea to break out a few of the gonads we harvest at Cadet intake. Ones that have fulfilled their child production ration and therefore not needed anymore. Some of those women from the Chosen families are very successful warriors and I would like to retain their abilities. They have all been properly vetted and their career details checked. A real treasure, that Gonad Bank of ours."

"So how many have you started off?"

"Well look over here in the incubator room. 30 of this batch have taken. We are dissecting one every week and leaving the others to grow. We try not to damage the incubators too much, hopefully they will be recyclable. We have found that the Bio Incubator is much more effective than any bot. Not so much infrastructure and as long as it is fed right, the proper hormone and nutrient balance is self replenishing. And we have a grand supply coming through via Grondo now."

"I thought a lot of that work could be ascertained via the historical records? Is vivisection really needed?"

"Yes, definitely. Those researchers were not interested in the same kind of things we are looking at.  They were interested in physical development and curing chromosome problems. We are looking to see if our mixture of hormones and chemicals can speed up the growth of the cell cluster. We want to reduce the incubation period by half, take it from 40 weeks down to 20."

"That is pretty ambitious, surely."

"Yes, but I believe it is possible. We really can't go waiting 20 years before we can start stocking our infantry forces. At least we can instigate basic training as soon as they leave the incubators."

"What kind of women are you using?"

"Not women, Biological Incubators."

"Of course."

"We look for certain physical signs. Not very slender as there needs to be room for the development of the cell cluster. Good sized hips for delivery. No apparent health defects. Some of our acquisitions have borne children, so they tend to be worth retaining. Of course the age range is restricted, has to be within child bearing years."

"How do they react to having forced pregnancies?"

"Badly in the beginning. But we have come up with a suitable solution, chemical lobotomy. We leave enough capability for self regulation of hygiene and what not and the ability to understand simple instructions.

"They are required to exercise for a period every day and they are given simple things to amuse them: picture books, paper and crayons. Simple games. It works very well.

"Come, see the results for yourself."

The three researchers took an elevator to the residential floor. The women were housed in 5 dormitories of 6. There was plenty of light and it was a warm and spacious suite. Hygiene facilities and leisure equipment was available. Pleasant music played through the PA system. 

"As you can see they are comfortable and content. The attendants ensure they remain so and have plenty of rest and exercise"

"How do you choose the week's subject?"

"Oh, they were numbered at the start. Just wait, the next foetus to be harvested is number 10 and is scheduled for two days time. Come along and watch the procedure if you like."


	2. Ethics?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpang thinks

Alpang managed to make it to her quarters and staggered to the bathroom before she vomited very thoroughly and completely. She wiped her face and rinsed her mouth but decided to forgo a drink of water in the very real expectation of vomiting some more.

How did this happen? During her studies at the Academy she had seen slides of dissected foetuses, he Academy Medical Museum had preserved ones – some had been stored for decades and were known as an important part of a researcher's equipment. 

But never had she considered that she might not only observe but be expected to assist in the removal of a healthy, normal 10 week old human foetus from its mother completely against her will or proper understanding. And this was the kind of work that she would be repeating every week for the forseeable future.

Alpang had managed to excuse herself from the dissection being carried out at this time with the excuse of adjustment sickness, which was not actually an excuse but a reality. Fortunately expected of new arrivals.

But tomorrow she had to return to the laboratory and take the dissection further, mounting slides for the microscope, writing notes and ensuring all steps were recorded on video.

How was she going to do it? Not just tomorrow but every week for the next 20 weeks?

And she had been so proud to achieve this posting straight out of class.

Ethics and morals were not subjects given much coverage in today's medical schools, and almost never mentioned in mere biology. Now Alpang had to consider where this practice stood within her understanding of a benign Empire.


	3. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpang is struggling to cope

Six weeks after beginning her work with Dr  Barbing, Alpang was quite certain no one had noticed her continued distaste for the project. She had covered up the best she could. The medical department believed she had developed migraines due to a reaction to the change in gravity between the planet and her home, so she had been able to use pain relief and stimulants as needed to keep her going.

But her greatest need was someone to talk to. The Empire did not take kindly to overt criticsm and frankly if she was ever going to have a chance of changing conditions at the laboratory she could not afford to risk her position by gaining too much attention. And she had not picked up on any negative feelings from the other members of the research team under Dr Barbing. In fact the others seemed mostly to share his enthusiasm.

So after some intensive thought the only option seemed to be - acquire a personal slave. She was not keen on slavery as an institution either but owning one would serve several purposes: It would suggest her compliance to Empire Military Science Standards, it would take a slave out of a potential abuse situation (as she was sure she would be a kind Master) and it would give her someone to talk to who would have no incentive to pass on details of her conversation to another.


End file.
